Meet Again
by AwkwardHolmes
Summary: One shots about the villains meeting up with the Titans after the Brotherhood of Evil incident. Kyd/Angel Red X/Raven
1. New Team

"C'mon, Guys! Sooner we get done, sooner you can play your video games." Angel called back.

Billy Numerous, Gizmo, Mammoth, Red X, Kitten, Cheshire, and XL Terrestrial were supposed to be following her into the supermarket. But of course they lagged behind her. Kyd Wykkyd was next to Angel holding out the list. They were all wearing holo-rings, to disguise us a bit.

"Alright, get cereal. Whatever you want. Pick and put in the cart." Angel told them. They separated and ran to different parts of the market.

Elliot, Kyd's real name, walked along next her. They headed down the nearest aisle and she reached to grab some flour when a pale hand knocked mine and grabbed the last bag.

"Hey I was…" Angel looked up and trailed off as she saw a familiar cat-eyed pink haired girl, with a red headed boy, black haired boy, orange haired girl, a pale girl, green guy and a half robot man.

"Angel? Elliot! What are you doing here?" Jinx yelped.

"Grocery shopping. What else?" Angel retorted, reaching for a different type of flour.

"I think what she means, how did you get out?" the black haired kid asked.

"Not your business, Boy Blunder." Angel replied.

"ANGEL! CATCH!" Gizmo shouted. Angel turned and caught a box of Lucky Charms.

"NO! ANGEL WE CAN'T GET THAT! We have to get Trix!" yelled Cheshire, or Jade.

"No, Fruit Loops." Calmly argued, Red X. "Hey, aren't those the Titans?"

"Red X? Cheshire? Kitten? What the…?" Jinx trailed off. "They weren't part of the HIVE Five before…Why now?"

"We aren't the HIVE Five anymore. Now, if you'll let us go, we have shopping to do." Angel pushed past them and the group followed.


	2. Club Dancin'

Kyd Wykkyd watched the couples dance. Angel had been caught stealing and per rules at the Boarding Center they stayed at, if you get caught serve a week and get out, unless you could bribe Kyd to get you out.. Kyd sighed. _This was gonna be a long week._

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and He looked up. A blonde kid was standing there.

_'Can I sit there?'_ the boy signed.

_'Uh. Sure, I guess…' _Kyd signed back, slightly surprised. The kid sat down.

_'So…' _ The boy signed, _'You don't seem like one to be here.'_

_ 'Yeah, it was group night. Everyone goes. Billy chose this place.' _ Kyd signed back.

_'Ah. I'm Jerry.' _ The kid signed.

_'Elliot.'_ Kyd signed.

Silence reigned over them. Not awkward or comfortable, but just silence. Billy Numerous ran up to him and pulled him up.

"C'mon, Kyd! Them Titans are here. We gotta git!" Billy yelled. He took off, with the others following. Kyd jumped up and transported out, not caring that the kid could see.

_Whoa. Was that….Kyd Wykkyd?_ Jerry- Jericho thought. He saw the Titans, headed by Robin sprinting to catch the ex-HIVE Five members. _I'll just pretend that never happened….._


	3. Wickedly Purple

"You know, purple is definitely your color!" Starfire looked up to see a blonde girl at the counter sorting through lipsticks.

"You think? Friend Raven says black is better.." Starfire replied a little worried.

"Trust me. Purple. Only my friend Komi can pull it off." The girl replied.

"Oh, thanks. I guess I'll buy it. It's called 'Purple Star!' Like my name!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Really? That's cool. Mine's 'Wicked Purple' though I've been told 'Sky Blue' works more." The girl shrugged.

"Well, thanks. I've actually got to go. Thank you friend." Starfire stood up and paid for the make-up and flew back to the Tower.

"Friends! I am home! I have brought the make up for the face!" Starfire shouted with glee.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. _The alarm system went off. Someone was robbing the local mall.

"Starfire! The robber is at the mall you were just at! Did you see something?" Beastboy ran over to Star and yelled the question.

"There was this girl….Maybe….Angel? From the ex-HIVE?" Starfire realized.

"Wow, they are everywhere….." Jinx said, a hint of pride in her voice.


	4. Sunset Love

Raven sat on the roof of Titans Tower. The sunset cast a purplish-pinkish glow across her. Wind gently whipped her hair around. She smiled softly, enjoying the silence. She closed her eyes and breathed in.

Someone sat down next to her. Raven looked up and jumped. Red X sat beside her staring at the sunset. She slowly sat back down.

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it?" his voice was soft, surprising her. Raven was silent. "You know, not everything has an ulterior motive. I just want to talk."

"Okay….But why?" Raven was cautious.

"Everyone needs someone to talk to. Kyd has Angel. Billy and Cheshire. XL, Kitten, Mammoth and Gizmo just talk to whomever. None of them found someone yet."

"Oh, so _I'm _your someone?"

"Yeah. Now isn't the sunset beautiful?" He said, moving on.

"Yeah, I guess…."

Red X studied Raven. She was facing the sun. Her eyes were closed and she had a serene smile. He pulled his mask up a little and moved over and leaned in.

Raven felt him move closer and she turned. His lips hit her. She stared in shock but started kissing back. Her arms looped around his neck, his tangled in Raven's hair. Raven felt like she was melting. Raven fell backwards and they were having a full-on make out session.

A huge thump was heard at the door leading up to the roof. "RAVEN?" Cyborg yelled.

Reluctantly, Red X stopped and pulled her up. "See ya, 'round, my little birdie." He smiled and disappeared.

Raven sat up and pulled her hood over her face, so Cyborg wouldn't see her blushing. _Mmm. That X…_


End file.
